Homecoming
by azurelegance
Summary: In preparation for Blue's senior homecoming, she calls up Red for "brief" assistance. The events that unfold are something both Red and Blue did not foresee. Luckyshipping. Oneshot. Happy birthday Anime19595!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: Happy (belated) birthday Anime!! I hope you enjoy this~ There isn't too much humor but it will do XD I hope XD.

* * *

Homecoming

...

..

.

The sides of her mouth tugged at her in delight. Oh yes, she **loved** to see Red struggle, it's her hobby of course. It's been her hobby ever since she first met him.

"Hold still! I'm not done yet!" Blue commanded.

"How can I hold still if you keep on pulling at my hair?!" Red argued back.

No matter how furiously Red denied it, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his favorite brunette. Blue had run out of guinea p- I mean "_people_" to test out her 'look' for the upcoming Homecoming, and of course she just _had_ to ask Red for assistance... and she just _had_ to test out every aspect of her appearance on the helpless Red.

"OW! Will you quit it?!"

"Tch, stop being such a baby! I'll pull harder if you don't stay still and be quiet!"

"...if you did, my hair would fall out."

"Okay, then do you want to be bald or not?"

The immediate response from the humiliated Red was shutting up. He knew Blue like the back of his hand,and he knew that she would actually do it. Red watched as the brunette giggled at him and continued to pull at his roots. It made him furious to see the sight, but he couldn't do a thing about it. Earlier today, Blue had asked him for a "favor" over the phone. She didn't exactly specify what she wanted, but Red came anyways. Truth be told, he knew this was coming, he knew something similar to this was sure to ensue, but he came anyway. Blue had told him that none of her friends answered to her pleas. Supposedly Yellow replied back saying that she needed her afternoon nap & Green just flat out rejected her. Of course she came to Red with a different approach.

Blue hummed happily to her own tune as Red winced in pain. Her hair tugging never ceased and Red felt like his hair was sure to fall out at this point.

"Okay, seriously Blue, why do you have to use me?! Why don't you ask Green again or something!? Just make up some excuse!" Red whined.

Blue clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Oh you know Green, he'll never let me touch his burgundy stuff! Besides, Your hair is much longer... and silkier! It's almost as soft as mine!~"

Red flushed at the... uh... "compliment". The fact that Blue was stroking her fingers through his hair didn't occur to him.

"Now hold still before I pull harder!!"

Blue tugged harder and Red sat there mumbling intelligibly.

Just ten minutes later, Blue had finished her "work of art". She brought her hands to her eyes and flashed an invisible camera and smiled at the sight of Red. Red stood there frowning with red cheeks of anger and embarrassment.

"Wow, Red! You look like a drag queen! You look way better than Green though~! He looked soooo wrong as a girl~"

Red's eyes lit up.

"Green was here? You dressed him up too? Yes! I'm not the only one! Wait! When did he come here?"

Blue looked at her nails disinterested. She said monotonously, "He came here last week. The style didn't work though so I needed a different outfit. But before I could redo the look, Green took off. That's why he just hung up on me today."

Red sweatdropped.

"Soo... you asked... me?"

Blue nodded assuringly. Red pitied himself in a way, having to deal with this troublesome brunette. Of course, she was worth it though... he was constantly reminded that.

Blue sat down at her desk chair and spun slowly in boredom.

"Soooooo.... did you know that Ruby asked Sapphire to Homecoming? It wasn't that big of a shock anyways."

Red nodded back. "Ruby told me before he did. He was practically scared shitless though, hahaha. Gold's going to ask Crys tonight. Talk about last minute though... Homecoming is this coming Saturday, right?"

Blue sighed. "Wow... My juniors get asked before me. This is kind of sad- scratch that, this is verysad, considering the fact that we're already seniors."

Red turned to Blue in surprise, "You haven't been asked?! Why not?"

Blue looked at her nails again and mumbled, "Well, I've been asked.... but not with the right guy."

"...Who are you waiting for?"

Blue turned her attention towards Red and smiled, "Someone you know very well..."

Red's eyes widened, "....Green!?!??!"

Blue almost fell out of the chair by Red's glaring obliviousness. She had dropped so many hints and he had yet to realize just what she was saying the whole time: first, she showed she was planning to go to Homecoming, then she brings up the topic of other couples going, and then she told him she was waiting for someone to ask her, someone Red knew very well. Red was right next the Yellow on her mental list of "unaware" people, proudly filling up the number one spot.

"No, not Green! Sheesh! That guy is just a friend! Everyone accuses us of liking each other!" Blue complained.

"...Don't you though?"

Blue huffed and pouted childishly, "I used to, but not anymore. Besides, he never liked me that way anyways."

"...but he does..."

Blue turned her head towards Red in shock. "H-he does...??? But how do you know?"

Red sat on her bed, an action that caused Blue to blush in a way, and looked straight at her, "I'm his best bud, I would know. God that Green, he's so bad when it comes to girls..."

Blue sat in silence. Bringing this subject up, man, Red regretted it. Red felt his heart was ripping in two, he had liked Blue ever since he had first laid eyes on her. The thing is, he felt that if Blue liked Green then he should let those two be together. He cared deeply about both of them and he knew that Green liked he r more than he could ever say. Trying to be happy for them, he smiled brightly.

"Oh if you want me to get you guys together, just say the word and I'll help you!" Red cheerfully said.

Blue examined Red's face and could not find a single trace of remorse. Red didn't like her. Red wanted Green to be with her... not him. Her heart sank at the sight, she always thought that maybe, just maybe Red liked her "that way" back, but seeing the sight before her, she had second thoughts.

"Green hasn't asked anyone to Homecoming so I'll tell him to ask you. I'll ask Yellow too since she hasn't been asked yet!" Red said in a sing-song voice.

Blue's heart sank to rock bottom, so Red liked Yellow. Then those rumors were true too, even though the ones about Green and her weren't.

Feelings of sadness changed to brief hatred. How could he just mention another girl like that, in front of her? Just as she was, in her own way, revealing her hidden feelings for him.

"Red... y-you jerk!" Blue shouted and ran out of her room. Red caught a glimpse of Blue's eyes just before she did. He opened his mouth in shock.

"B-Blue?! What-What's wrong?!" Red chased after her.

They ran through the hallway and just before Red could catch Blue's arm, he tripped over the dress he still had on.

THUD.

Blue heaved in and out from shock. She noticed a familiar scent filling her nostrils. A cool, refreshing scent- almost like mint. Red's scent, the one she loved and longed for.

She recognized familiar raven locks.

"O-ow..." Red rubbed his head as he tried to pick himself up.

Finally, Blue and Red noticed how they were positioned- Red on top of Blue. Red immediately tried to get up but Blue held his arm down. His eyes widened in shock.

"B-Blue..."

Red's eyes met Blue's.

"Why.... what about me don't you like?" Blue asked almost in pain.

"Am I... that annoying?"

Red couldn't understand exactly what she meant by those words.

"When-When did I ever say I don't like you Blue? Of course I like you!" Red assured.

"Not that way Red! I mean... do you see me as a girl- as a woman?! ...Or just as a friend?"

Red examined the situation for once and finally understood what was going on. Blue's invitation to her house, her bringing up Homecoming, & talking about her special someone... it was all for him. Blue liked him, how could he be so stupid not to notice it beforehand? Red smiled bravely and gazed at Blue lovingly.

"...Yes, I like you that way too, Blue. I love you, more than you ever knew!"

Blue's mouth opened slightly in shock and Red took this advantage and dove in for a kiss. Blue happily placed one hand on Red's head, pulling him deeper, and the other on his back. They both had been longing for this moment for a long time- more than the other knew.

After a good minute or so, they stopped and gasped for air.

"I...n-never...thought... that you... did... I'm glad... you came today.... Red," Blue said to Red while catching her breath.

"I'm glad... I did too."

Red and Blue looked at each other happily.

"Does this mean, we're a couple now?" Red asked.

Blue laughed while still laying on the hardwood floor, "only if you ask me~ I'm old fashioned, of course."

Red got up from his position above Blue and extended a hand for Blue to grab.

Red grinned happily "Then, Blue will you be my girlfriend?"

Blue smirked devilishly and yanked Red's hand, causing him to fall on top of her once again. She grabbed his face and passionately kissed him. Red returned the kiss with no problem.

"Yes!!" Blue shouted to Red after they stopped lip locking.

"So now that you know what I'm going to wear to Homecoming~ You're going to have to get a matching color for your tie! Oh! And a blue corsage as well~!" Blue stood up and happily said as she started to walk back to her room.

Red got up and walked next to her and said, "W-Wait, so we're going to Homecoming together?!"

Blue playfully punched Red's shoulder and replied, "Of course silly! You're my boyfriend of course!"

Red liked the sound of that. He was Blue's boyfriend starting today, something he did not foresee in his future. Blue stopped just outside her door and said, "So you can't come in anymore! You are my boyfriend now and I'm not ready for you to come into my room!"

"But I was just in there a few minutes ago...?" Red said.

"I'll give you your clothes and you, mister, get to change in the downstairs bathroom!~" Blue winked flirtatiously.

"O-okay?" Red stammered.

Blue smiled and pecked him on the cheek. She walked into her room and gathered his clothes.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it~~" Blue sang happily.

Red flushed deep red and pointed accusingly, "B-Blue!!"

"Hehe, just kidding~ If you were a girl, I would be very sad Red," Blue winked back.

Red sighed and hit his forehead in annoyance. "so I'll see you at school then?"

Blue nodded, "Yep!"

Out of all the things that could've happened today, getting Blue as Red's girlfriend was something that Red least expected. He was extremely happy he went to her today, even though he was forced to dress up as a girl. Hey, a little punch in his ego was nothing compared to having Blue as his.

Red walked home with random quirks of laughter and goofy smiles all the way back, something that caused concerned neighbors to wonder what sort of thing happened to Red to initiate this weird behavior.

_"Blue's my girlfriend!"_

* * *

A/N: It was sad to see me let go of Oldrivalshipping for a bit V_V. But I like Luckyshipping too so all is good! I had to leave Green and Yellow hanging T_T Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! Especially you, Anime ^^ Oh yeah, I do not own Katy Perry's song "I Kissed a Girl" XD


End file.
